La infancia de Hermione entre muggles
by Calypso92
Summary: La vida de Hermione desde que era solo un bebé hasta que recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Todo lo que Rowling no nos cuenta en sus libros está aquí! Pasen y lean! Actualizado! Capítulo 5 subido!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos los fans de Harry Potter! Este es mi segundo fanfic y el primero de este gran libro. Trata sobre la vida de Hermione antes de ir a Hogwarts, desde su nacimiento hasta que recibió la carta para ingresar en el colegio. Es bastante original, pues en el libro no aparece nada de ella y se me ocurrió mostrar a todos su infancia, eso sí, NO es de amor, no sé si gustará por que los que más se leen son esos, aunque creo que habría que darle una oportunidad a los de diferente género, ¿no creen?. Quiero añadir que los únicos personajes míos son la familia (menos sus padres) de Hermione, sus profesores y compañeros del colegio muggle y los nombres de sus padres, que no sabía cómo se llamaban y para no tener que decir siempre señor y señora Granger, he decidido llamarlos John y Linda. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leerme.

**Capítulo 1**

Hacía mucho tiempo que John y Linda Granger, ambos dentistas, esperaban el nacimiento de su primer hijo o su primera hija, pues no habían querido saber el sexo de su futuro retoño hasta el día del nacimiento.

Un día, el 19 de septiembre de 1980 Linda empezó a sentir los primeros síntomas del parto y se dirigió rápidamente con su marido al hospital. Tras varias horas allí por fin pudieron ver por primera vez a su bebé, que era una preciosa niña con ojos marrones. La señora Granger estaba muy feliz, pues siempre había deseado tener una niña a la que educar y enseñar todo lo que una chica debía saber; por el contrario, John, a pesar de alegrarse por el nacimiento, habría preferido un niño al que enseñar a jugar al fútbol, enseñarlo a afeitarse cuando fuera un adolescente, ayudarlo con sus relaciones sentimentales...aún así estaba contento.

Pasaron unos días y aún no sabían cómo iban a llamar a su hija, nunca estaban de acuerdo con el nombre que decía el otro, y se limitaban a llamarla "cariño" o "mi cielo". Un día Linda estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, "Un cuento invernal " de Shakespeare, cuando un nombre llamó su atención: Hermione. "Hermione" repitió para sí misma."Un nombre para una persona inteligente." Se dio la vuelta y despertó a su marido, que ya dormía.

-¡Cariño! Ya sé cómo se llamará nuestra hija! - chilló ella

-Te he dicho que no pienso ponerle un nombre relacionado con el clima - le respondió su marido de mala gana.

-¡No! No tiene nada que ver con los fenómenos meteorólogicos, pesado – replicó – llevará por nombre Hermione, es el nombre perfecto para una persona inteligente.

-¿Hermione? ¡Qué raro!, pero me gusta, tienes razón, es el nombre ideal para una chica inteligente. - dicho esto empezó a roncar ruidosamente.

Por la mañana Linda telefoneó a sus familiares para anunciarles el nombre de su hija. Quedó con ellos a las 5 para tomar el té y cenar juntos. Estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo concentrarse en el trabajo y recibió varias quejas de los pacientes, pues había anestesiado a una adolescente creyendo que debía sacarle una muela cuando en realidad tenía que ponerle un aparato con brakets.

Por fin llegó la hora de la cita y la casa de los Granger se llenó de gente, de personas que estaban ansiosas por conocer a la nueva inquilina, de regalos y de globos que decían cosas como " bienvenida Hermione " o "¡Es una niña!" (N/A: es lo típico que le regalan a muchos padres cuando hace su hijo/a en mi ciudad, es muy cutre, lo sé XD).

Hermione miraba a todo el mundo, no sabía por qué tanta gente se acercaba a ella y la miraban embobados. Soltó un pequeño gemido ante tanto público con la esperanza de poder irse a su acogedora cuna, pero sólo sirvió para que la multitud sonriera y riera más, así que no le quedó más remedio que llorar ruidosamente.

-Estará cansada, ha sido un día muy ajetreado para ella, no está acostumbrada a tener a tantas personas a su alrededor – se disculpó su madre, y dicho esto se la llevó a la planta de arriba.

Cuando la metió en su cuna empezó a cantarle una nana que había compuesto para ella con su piano y el bebé se durmió enseguida. Bajó al comedor y todos felicitaban a los recientes padres por lo bella y graciosa que era su hija. Terminaron de cenar y los invitados se fueron a sus casas sobre las doce y media de la noche. Los señores Granger se acostaron agotados con la esperanza de descansar, pero se equivocaban. Hermione comenzó a llorar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-Ve tú, por favor – dijo Linda a su marido.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija tambaleándose como un zombi. Llegó a la habitación, sacó a Hermione de la cuna y la examinó. La pequeña tenía aspecto de no querer estar sola, por lo que su padre se quedó con ella tarareándole la nana de su madre mientras la acunaba en la mecedora de madera que había en el dormitorio durante toda la noche.

--

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que Hermione llegó a la casa de los Granger. Sus padres eran felices con ella, pues era una niña que nunca daba problemas, quitando los primeros días de su vida y el día en que los señores Granger se dieron cuenta de la inteligencia de su hija.

Hermione estaba jugando en el salón y vio un jarrón de colores vivos y brillante. Estiró la mano para cogerlo, ya casi lo tenía en las manos, lo cogió y...¡Crash!

Linda acudió rápidamente a ver lo sucedido. Examinó a Hermione y cuando se aseguró de que no había sufrido ninguna herida, le dijo:

-¡Hermione, eso no se hace! - la regañó su madre – le has dado un susto a mamá y...

-Perdona, mamá – respondió la pequeña Hermione, interrupiéndola.

-¡¿Qué?! - se alarmó la señora Granger.

-Perdona – volvió a repetir la niña.

-¡Cariño! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Hermione acaba de decir sus primeras palabras! - llamó a su marido.

John bajó de un salto las escaleras que separaban su despacho en la planta de arriba del salón donde se encontraba su mujer con la pequeña Hermione. La observó con atención y a los cinco minutos ya estaban los tres miembros de la familia de camino al pediatra del bebé. Tras un recorrido lleno de insultos por parte de los demás conductores al saltarse varios semáforos y estar a punto de atropellar a una anciana, llegaron al centro de salud.

Buscaron ráoidamente la consulta, pero con los nervios que tenían no la encontraban. Por fin dieron con ella y empujaron a todos los pacientes que esperaban en la cola para ser atendidos. Ellos se quejaban, pero el John respondió con brusquedad:

-¡Cállese! Esto es muy urgente, más que los estornudos de su hijo de 8 años.

Entraron en la consulta y le contaron a la doctora lo sucedido.

-Mmmm, interesante. Me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas para confirmar mis sospechas – dijo la pediatra.

-¿Qué sospechas? - murmuró Linda asustada.

-¡Eso, eso! - la apoyó John.

- Pasaron varios minutos durante los cuales la doctora estuvo con Hermione haciéndole pruebas y jugando con ella. Se dio la vuelta y devolvió el bebé a su madre.

- Señores Granger, enhorabuena. Su hija Hermione es superdotada – anunció al mujer.

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntaron al mismo tiempo los Granger.

- Sí, miren, los bebés superdotados son aquellos que con seis meses de edad dicen sus primeras palabras y al cumplir un año, son capaces de formar su primera frase coherente, y su hija ha hecho las dos cosas con seis meses. - explicó la doctora.

- Aaaah, de acuerdo – dijeron los padres sin escuchar las palabras de la pediatra, sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera Hermione, que les dirigía una mirada inocente.

Se fueron a su casa ya más calmados y felices, pues no todos los días ni todas las personas tenían hijos e hijas como la suya.

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, no es muy largo, pero algo es algo. Si veo que gusta intentaré continuarlo lo antes posible, pero por favor, déjenme reviews :'( porque me gustaría saber si gusta o no para continuarlo. Pues nada, como he dicho antes, es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y espero que no sea el último. Gracias por leerlo .**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de la vida de Hermy!!

Esta vez no me enrollaré mucho: gracias a todos por leer el capítulo anterior

Willow007: gracias por tu comentario . Continuaré la historia para gente como tú, que me animaste con tu comentario cuando no estaba muy convencida de lo que había escrito :) en cuanto a lo que me preguntabas en el review, no lo leí en ningún libro, nos lo dijeron una vez en una charla que nos dieron en la escuela, pero mira en alguna página web y es posible que aparezca ;)

Zamuuu: gracias a ti también por tu comentario. Digo lo mismo que antes: gracias por animarme a seguirlo :).

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione había crecido. Estaba a punto de cumplir 4 aós y se había convertido en una personita agradable con la que todo el mundo quería estar.

Ya había aprendido a escribir y leer su nombre y frases cortas como "Me llamo Hermione Granger", "Mis papás son Linda y John" o "La tita Lucy da miedo" (frase que sus padres desconocían)

Físicamente era bajita, lo cual no le gustaba y le parecía fatal ver cómo le colgaban sus piernecitas cada vez que se sentaba y a los demás no. Su pelo castaño y ondulado le llegaba por lo hombros; los ojos eran del mismo color y reflejaban las emociones de Hermione en todo momento; y sus orejitas lucían siempre pendientes en forma de ositos o flores. De su cuello colgaba siempre una medalla en la que estaba grabado su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento. Solía llevar sencillos vestidos o faldas y blusas que su propia madre hacía con la ayuda de la abuela Jane, como el segundo nombre de Hermy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En ocasiones, Hermione había escuchado hablar a sus padres sobre algo llamado escuela. No sabía lo que era, pero su curiosidad era tan grande que pensaba constantemente en esa palabra. Lo mejor sería mirar por la calle cuando saliera a ver si la reconocía en alguna tienda o escaparate, aunque el problema era que no sabía qué forma tenía...

Un día Hermy salió con sus padres a comprar cosas para su cuarto cumpleaños. Durante todo el camino estuvo mirando a todas las personas a ver si llevaban una escuela bajo el brazo, pero ninguna tenía. En las tiendas hizo lo mismo: miraba en todas las estanterías y las cajas a ver si encontraba una escuela dentro, pero nunca había ninguna. Hermione se enfadó muchísimo, pues todas las personas de la ciudad habían decidido comprarse una escuela y ahora ella no tenía.

- ¿Qué te parecen estos globitos, cariño? - preguntó a lo lejos su madre -, ¿te gustan o los prefieres de otro color?

- ¿Y estos gorritos? - dijo ahora su padre -, ¿quieres que los compremos?

Hermione no estaba para tonterías, estaba demasiado ocupada pensado en lo mala que era la gente por comprar todas las escuelas de golpe, lo demás le daba igual, por lo que se limitó a contestar:

- Eh...sí, muy bonitos.

Sus padres quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta.

Salieron de la tienda cargados de bolsas; se pararon en un parque para que Hermione jugara un rato. Mientras estaba en los columpios, Hermy vio a lo lejos un edificio grande del que salían niños con mochilas colgadas de sus hombros.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó.

- Es un sitio al que los niños van a aprender cosas como leer, escribir, sumar y restar. Se llama escuela – respondió su madre.

"Entonces eso era la famosa escuela. Yo quiero ir" pensó Hermy. Cuando le preguntaran que quería para su cumpleaños diría eso: ir a una escuela a aprender. Y se fue más contenta a casa con sus padres al comprender que la gente no era tan mala como ella había creído hasta hacía unos momentos, nadie le había quitado la escuela a la que quería ir.

A partir de ese día lo único que hacía Hermione era hacer dibujos de escuelas, uno tras otro. Había abandonado los cuentos que leía por los dibujos, que siempre trataban de lo mismo. Sus padres los habían visto y decidieron que era lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a un colegio. Estuvieron un rato discutiendo sobre cuál sería el mejor para ella.

- Me gustaría llevarla al colegio que nos recomendó la doctora, ése especial para niños superdotados como Hermione – comentó Linda -. Allí le enseñarían a aprovechar su inteligencia y crecería con niños y niñas como ella.

- Me parece bien, pero ese colegio es privado y no nos lo podemos permitir; he estado haciendo cuentas y no podríamos pagarle ni un año – le dijo con tristeza John.

Hermione estaba escuchando la conversación de sus padres tendida en el suelo de la salita, haciendo más y más dibujos, pero cuando oyó eso se desilusionó enseguida.

- Mmmm, no sé. Quizás lo mejor sea llevarla a una escuela pública. No le enseñaran lo mismo, pero aprenderá más allí que encerrada en casa.

- Claro que sí, además a ella le va a dar igual cómo sea su escuela; lo único que quiere es ir cuanto antes. En la lista de sus regalos de cumpleaños solo ha puesto eso.

- Y también están sus dibujos.

- Pues ya está. Mañana empezaremos a buscar colegios para Hermione – dijo John, dando por concluida la conversación.

Al escuchar el final de la charla que habían tenido sus padres, volvió a estar feliz; no iría a ningún lugar especial, pero al menos iba a ir, y eso era lo que ella quería.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegó el día del cumpleaños. Todo estaba decorado con globos de colores muy alegres. Hermione estaba lista para que empezara la fiesta. Comenzaron a venir los invitados: sus tías y tíos, los abuelos y sus primos. Le dieron sus regalos que ella cogió y abrió con las manos temblorosas. Le habían regalado dos libros de cuentos nuevos, una muñeca, algo de ropa y un peluche, pero todavía no tenía el regalo de sus padres.

- ¿Y vuestro regalo? - preguntó ella extrañada.

- Te diremos que es más tarde, pero no te lo daremos hasta dentro de unos días – respondieros sus padres.

- Vale... - dijo Hermy.

La fiesta continuó; jugaron a todo tipo de juegos, cantaron y se hartaron de comer. Cuando todos los invitados se fueron Hermione seguía sin el regalo de sus padres. De repente...

- Toma, hija, este es tu regalo – le tendieron un sobre.

- Un sobre...qué bonito, era lo que yo quería – respondió con sarcasmo -. Gracias.

- No, el sobre no, el regalo es lo que hay dentro – dijeron sus padres entre risas.

Hermione abrió el sobre y varios papeles cayeron al suelo. Cogió uno de ellos y lo leyó en voz alta:

- "Estimados Señor y Señora Granger, les comunicamos que su hija, Hermione Jane Granger, ha sido aceptada en nuestro colegio público de enseñanza primaria y secundaria. Haremos lo posible para darle la educación que merece una niña con su inteligencia y sus intereses. Las clases empezarán el día..."

Tiró el papel al suelo y se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres llorando de la alegría. ¡Por fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado!

- ¡Gracias!¡Gracias!¡Gracias!¡Gracias! - chillaba Hermy.

- No ha sido nada, Hermione, tú te lo mereces todo hija – respondieron sus padres intentando calmarla.

Fueron al día siguiente a entrevistarse con el director del colegio para ver en qué curso debía estar. No podía ir a preescolar de 5 años, y mucho menos de 4, pues ya sabía todo lo que enseñaban allí y se aburriría. La entrevista duró toda la tarde y al final el director decidió que entraría en primero de primaria, dos cursos más de los que le correspondían.

La semana siguiente la dedicaron a comprar todas las cosas que Hermione necesitaria: libros de Lengua, Matemáticas, Música y Conocimiento del Medio (N/A: una asignatura que mezcla Biología y Ciencias Sociales), además de un libro de lectura, y cuadernillos de cálculo, caligrafía y ortografía y plástica; un estuche, lápices para escribir y colorear, sacapuntas, gomas...

La noche antes del gran día apenas podía dormir. Estaba pensando en todo lo que haría al día siguiente. Su madre le dijo esa tarde que no solo aprendería, también conocería a gente nueva y haría amigos. Sonrió y miró el reloj que había en la mesita de noche: eran las 11, solo faltaban 10 horas para que estuviera en el colegio. Contaba los minutos que pasaban hasta que al final la venció el sueño y se durmió.

**Capítulo terminado!! Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan la historia en el próximo capi que ya estoy empezando a escribir (no paran de venírseme ideas a la cabeza). Será de los primeros días de Hermy en la escuela (y supongo que algo más, pero todavía no sé qué XD) ;) Hasta entonces!! Bye!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Por fin actualizo el fic, lo tenía olvidado desde hacía tela de tiempo…pues para todos los que lo han leído espero que os guste el tercer capítulo. **

Eran las 8 de la mañana, pero Hermy ya estaba preparada para salir inmediatamente a la escuela. Se había vestido, había desayunado y se encontraba junto a la puerta con su mochila colgada de los hombros para salir. Su madre la vio.

- Hermione, es demasiado temprano – le dijo – las clases empiezan a las 9. Aún falta una hora.

- Pero no quiero llegar tarde – respondió Hermy – la escuela está lejos.

- No lo está, llegaremos allí en 15 minutos.

- No puedo esperar tanto.

- Ya verás como sí.

Las excusas de su madre para salir más tarde no hicieron efecto; 5 minutos después ya estaban de camino.

Por fin llegaron, se bajaron del coche y Hermione entró sola, pues los padres de los alumnos no podían estar allí.

Hermione iba mirando todo con interés. Había un jardín con muchas flores, columpios y un cuadradito lleno de arena. A lo lejos se veía un campo de fútbol que funcionaba también como uno de baloncesto a juzgar por las canastas. Los niños entraban sin prestar atención a todo lo que observaba Hermy; ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo y les daba un poco igual lo que hubiera allí.

Poco antes de las 9 Hermione empezó a buscar la clase de 1º, pero no la encontraba. Decidió preguntar a alguien.

- Hola, ¿puede decirme dónde está la clase de primero? – preguntó a una profesora.

- Oh, claro – respondió ella -; gira a la derecha, después a la izquierda, sigue hacia delante y ve por el tercer pasillo que encuentres en el lado derecho, ve todo recto. Es la cuarta puerta de la izquierda. ¿Has entendido?

Miró a la profesora, que tenía una expresión de duda sembrada en la cara, como si no entendiera lo que ella misma acababa de decir.

- Eh...sí, claro – dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué habrá dicho?" pensó "No me he enterado de nada y creo que ella tampoco por la cara que ha puesto. No me queda más remedio que buscarla yo. Vaya profesora que no conoce el sitio en el que trabaja, espero que esa no sea la mía"

Empezó, pues, a buscar la clase por todas partes intentando seguir las instrucciones de lo que le habían dicho, pero solo consiguió perderse. Dos veces se encontró con el armario de las limpiadoras, otra con la puerta que daba al patio. Siguió y siguió y cuando vio que solo faltaban cinco minutos.

"¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora qué hago? No falta nada para que las clases empiecen. Da igual, entraré en esta clase y si no es seguro que la profesora me lleva hasta la mía."

Eso hizo. La profesora no había llegado aún, y tampoco los alumnos. No sabía si quedarse o buscar otra aula. Como no se le ocurría adónde ir, se quedó allí.

Sonó el timbre y los niños empezaron a llegar. Todos parecían demasiado pequeños para estar en cursos superiores al suyo. La maestra entró, mandó a todos sentarse y estar en silencio mientras pasaba lista.

Hermione estaba inquieta, pronunciaba todos los nombres menos el suyo, ¿y si no era su clase? ¡Qué vergüenza cuando se enterara el director de que no había sido capaz de llegar hasta ella! Terminó de pasar lista. El nombre de Hermy no había sido pronunciado. Ella se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Bueno, hoy tenemos con nosotros a una alumna nueva – anunció la profesora – , se llama Hermione Granger y está dos cursos por encima del que le corresponde, así que seamos amables y comprensivos con ella si hay alguna cosa que le cueste entender.

- Sí – contestaron todos.

Hermione se sentó y la profe empezó a explicar. Hermy escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía. A veces la maestra preguntaba algo y los niños levantaban la mano para contestar, pero Hermione era mucho más rápida que los demás, y como era la nueva la profesora la dejaba contestar a ella primero para ver el nivel que tenía.

Al principio sus compañeros se alegraban, pero al ver que nunca fallaba preguntara la profe lo que preguntara, empezaron a mirarla un poco mal, pues ellos también querían contestar y no les parecía bien que llegara la nueva y respondiera a todo.

Sonó el timbre del recreo, los niños salieron de la clase felices. Hermione los siguió porque no sabía muy bien cómo llegar hasta el patio que había visto a la entrada. Echó un vistazo: unos jugaban en la arena, otros estaban en los columpios y los más mayores, en el campo de fútbol. Unos niñas se acercaron a ella.

- Hola Hermione, ¿quieres jugar con nosotras? – preguntó una.

- ¡Vale! – respondió Hermy feliz - ¿A qué jugáis?

- Estamos haciendo un castillo en la arena, no sé si es lo suficientemente inteligente para ti.

- Eh, claro que sí, me gusta mucho.

Fue con ellas hacia la arena. Cada una haría uno y verían cuál era el mejor. La que ganara se llevaba una piruleta. Todas empezaron a hacerlos con la ilusión de ganar el preciado premio. Se detuvieron cuando vieron el de Hermione. Era el más grande de todos, lo había adornado con piedras y flores e incluso había hecho personitas alrededor con la arena. Las niñas lo miraron atónitas, pues para ellas hacer eso era algo al alcance de muy pocas personas, solo podían conseguirlo aquellos que llevaran años practicando.

- No es la primera vez que haces eso, ¿¿verdad?? – preguntó una niña rubia con trenzas.

- No, nunca he hecho uno – contestó Hermione contenta de que lo miraran con admiración.

- Ya, ya – dijo la misma niña.

- Toma, es tuya – otra morena le tendió la piruleta.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Hermy, con alegría.

Cuando terminó el recreo la profesora siguió explicando y volvió a repetirse la escena anterior al recreo. Los niños miraron con odio a Hermione, pero ella no se dio cuenta, interpretó sus expresiones de odio como admiración.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida, los niños salían alegres del colegio. Hermy iba sola hacia la puerta. El grupo de niñas con las que había estado en el recreo murmuraban sobre ella. Se detuvo a escucharlas.

- No puedo creer que alguien con dos años menos sepa tanto – comentó la rubia.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Prado – dijo la morena.

- ¡Encima hizo el mejor castillo! – se indignó una pelirroja.

- Prado, Nieves se os ha olvidado que la profe la admira – les recordó la morena.

- Tienes razón, Juncal – dijo Nieves.

- Tendremos que hacer algo con ella – coincidieron las tres.

"Uyy, creo que no les ha sentado muy bien" – pensó Hermione con tristeza –. "Quiero que me consideren una más, y por qué no, una amiga."

A lo lejos vio a su madre. Fue corriendo hacia ella y se echó en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primer día de clase, Hermione? – preguntó su madre.

- Bien – contestó Hermy –, he aprendido mucho.

Y siguió contándole todo a su madre durante el camino a casa.

**Bueno, este ha sido el tercer capítulo, es algo más largo que los anteriores a petición de JackRedfieldBlack (que nombre más largo). Dejad algún review plisssssssss para subirme algo la moral y los ánimos que este viernes me dan las notas y las estoy temiendo =S. Muchos besos a todos =).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo!! Dispuesta a continuar con la vida de Hermy =) No sé qué más puedo decir de la historia que no dijera al principio del capítulo 1, solo que la vida de Hermy se complicará un poco a medida que vayan pasando los cursos en la escuela ='(.**

**Majesus: Muchas gracias por tu review, me subió los ánimos, y con las notas tuve suerte, temía filosofía pero al final logré sacarla. Incluir a Harry en el fic quedaría chulo, pero se supone que se ven por primera vez en el tren de camino a Hogwarts =(. Espero que este capítulo te guste (y a los demás, **_**of course**_**) =)**

El tiempo pasaba y Hermione seguía aprendiendo en la escuela. Era la que sacaba mejores notas con diferencia de su clase; eso causaba la envidia de muchos, pues no soportaban que una persona más pequeña sacara mejores notas, por muy superdotada que fuera. A Hermy eso le daba igual, no iba al colegio a complacer a sus compañeros, sino a aprender. Aun así, a veces no le resultaba fácil soportar las miradas de odio de sus compañeros y compañeras.

Aunque las "amigas" que había hecho mucho tiempo atrás seguían juntándose con ella y hablándole, Prado, Juncal y Nieves no la trataban como al principio. Ellas también sentían algo de envidia, pues no es fácil ver como una de tus amigas destaca entre los demás y tu trabajo se queda en nada. Hermione no se daba ni cuenta, estaba tan contenta con su escuela que confundía lo que de verdad sentían Prado, Juncal y Nieves; Hermy creía que eran felices y se alegraban cuando triunfaba. Claro, que cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar pensaría lo mismo, ya que lo que ellas hacían era felicitarla y pedirle ayuda (aunque muchas veces ni la necesitaran). Como Hermione era un poco ingenua y le encantaba hacer deberes se dejaba engañar por las tres y hacia sus deberes, además de los ella, claro.

Juncal, Prado y Nieves habían corrido la voz de lo que estaban haciendo con Hermione y los demás compañeros no tardaron en hacer lo mismo que hicieron ellas. Hermione seguía siendo igual de feliz, cuantos más compañeros le pedían ayuda, más contenta estaba, y claro, los demás se reían de ella. A pesar de todo, la mayor parte de sus compañeros deseaban que se equivocara, aunque solo fuera una vez, para demostrarles a los profesores que era una simple niña y no la maravilla que creían los docentes que era. Pero ese deseo nunca se cumplía, siempre hacía todo bien, algo tenían que hacer, eso no podía seguir así, había que ponerle remedio como fuera, llevaban aguantando demasiado tiempo ser los marginados de los profesores.

A la hora del recreo, todos acordaron encontrarse detrás de unos arbustos llenos, por desgracia para algunas, de saltamontes.

- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? – dijo un chico bajito.

- ¡Lo primero irnos de aquí! – exclamó Juncal -, esto es repugnante.

- Sí – señaló Nieves -, estos bicharracos no paran de dar botecitos alrededor de nosotros.

- Nahh, no os harán nada – dijo el mismo chico de antes -, solo quieren echar a las pijitas cursis de su casa.

- ¡Eh! ¿Quién te has creído que eres para decirnos eso?

- ¡¡¡YA!!! Estamos aquí para resolver el problema de Hermione, no para discutir quién es el más pijo de la clase. Eso se deja para otro día – dijo otro -. Si nos hemos reunido aquí es porque este es el único sitio al que Hermy no vendría.

- Tiene algo de razón, Prado.

- Bueno, eso da igual – dijo una chica que se llamaba Nadia -. He pensado que podríamos decirle algo falso, que un libro de cualquier asignatura tiene un fallo y decirle qué sería lo correcto.

- Sí, eso me gusta – dijo el amigo del primer chico -. En matemáticas que es lo que se le da mejor.

- ¿En mates?

- ¡¡Sí!!

Lejos de allí Hermione estaba buscando a sus amigas para jugar, pero no estaban en ningún sitio, ni ellas ni ninguno de sus compañeros.

"Estarán ocupados con cualquier cosa" – pensó.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la vuelta del recreo…

- ¡Hermy, amiga! – gritó a lo lejos Nadia – tengo algo que decirte y, por suerte, me di cuenta a tiempo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione.

Y Nadia empezó a decirle una mentira enormes sobre una cosa que darían ese mismo día.

- Oh, gracias, pero ya lo sabía – respondió Hermy muy contenta –, de todas maneras, agradezco que me lo hayas dicho.

Nadia regresó con los demás y les informó de todo. Luego, llegó la profesora.

- Bueno, niños, hoy vamos a dar divisiones con dos o más cifras en el divisor, cómo hacer la prueba para comprobar si está bien – anunció la profesora.

La clase empezó y la maestra explicó y explicó. Todos intentaban escucharla, pero era tan aburrido que oían lo que decía de fondo.

- Bien, después de esto, tenemos que hacer tal cosa y tal otra, y después bla bla bla…¿Ha quedado claro?

- Sí, profesora.

- Bien, ¿quién quiere salir a hacer el primer ejercicio?

La mano de Hermione se alzó. La profesora siguió esperando para que no volviera a salir ella como de costumbre, pero al final lo dejo por imposible.

Hermione salió y empezó a hacer la operación.

-"No es tan difícil como dicen los demás"- pensó Hermione -, todo lo contrario.

- Ya – anunció Hermy.

- Mmmm, a ver…- dijo la profe -. Hermione, te has equivocado, este no es el resultado correcto.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó ella preocupada.

- No, ¿no ves que en la prueba da algo completamente distinto a la división inicial?

- Vaya, es verdad – respondió ella apenada.

- No te preocupes, todo el mundo se equivoca alguna vez.

- Claro que sí.

- Puedes sentarte.

Hermione no contestó y se fue a su sitio con la cabeza gacha y la cara colorada de la vergüenza que sentía por haberse equivocado, y más aún delante de tanta gente; en el cuaderno no importaba tanto porque solo la profesora vería su error, pero en la pizarra…Decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en ello. El mal ya estaba hecho y no podía volver a salir, pues ya había salido otro alumno, aunque no sabía quién porque ni siquiera había vuelto a levantar la vista.

- "Bueno, si no lo he tenido bien yo, no lo tendrá bien nadie"- pensó -. "No hay que olvidar que soy la más inteligente y que si yo me equivoco, los demás, también.

- Muy bien – escuchó decir a la profesora -. ¡Oh! Está perfecto. Un trabajo excelente, Jessica.

- Gracias, maestra – respondió Jessica -, pero es muy simple, cualquiera podría sacarlo, ¿no?

- Claro que sí, Jessica – le contestó la profesora.

Jessica se sentó y la maestra siguió explicando, pero Hermione no escuchó. No entendía cómo podía haberse equivocado. Era imposible. La profesora dijo que alguna vez le ocurría a todos, pero, ¿por qué no podía ella haber sido la excepción? Lo peor de todo es que parecía que sus compañeros se alegraban de que la alumna modelo en todos los sentidos se hubiera equivocado.

- ¿Alguna duda? – preguntó la profesora -. ¿Hermione?

- Eh…¿Qué? – contestó distraída Hermy.

- Mmm, creo que no te habría venido mal prestar atención la última media hora – dijo la profesora -. Si no entendiste lo primero, no creo que puedas entender lo siguiente porque para hacerlo se necesita saber lo que dimos al principio de la clase.

- Sí, profesora – respondió Hermione avergonzada.

El timbre sonó y las clases terminaron. Prado, Juncal y Nieves esperaron a Hermione, cuya carita llegaba hasta el suelo de la tristeza. Se sentía humillada y engañado por su propia inteligencia.

- Vamos, Hermy – empezó Nieves -, no pasa nada.

- Recuerda que eres dos años más joven – siguió Prado.

- Sí, tenemos ventaja – añadió Juncal -. Aunque me extraña que Jessica haya sabido hacerlo con lo mal que se le han dado siempre las mates, ¿verdad, chicas?

- Verdad, verdad – coincidieron las otras dos.

- Bueno, ¡adiós, Hermione! – dijeron las tres a la vez.

Hermione no respondió. Se fue a la parada de autobús en la que su madre la recogía. Esperó, esperó y esperó hasta que al fin llegó. Al coche subió, y a su casa, después de 6 horas y media, volvió.

**Bueno, aquí terminó el cuarto capítulo. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y sigan dejando también en este ^^. Muchos besos a todos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!! Bye!!!! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Wowowo he vuelto, por fin! Aquí traigo otro nuevo capítulo de la vida de Hermy! Bien, espero que os guste a todos y dejéis reviews. **

**JackRedfieldBlack: **No te dejé comentario en el capítulo anterior porque cuando lo empecé a escribir aún no estaba tu review, sorry. Me alegro de que te guste cómo habla Hermione =). Mmmm, con que toque inocente característico de los niños, ¿eh? Tendré que tomar medidas contigo…Nah, sabes que te adoro y tQ un montón xD.

**Blaisemione: **Gracias por tu review, me alegró bastante leerlo. A mí también me entraron ganas de ahorcar a sus compañeros con lo encantadora que es. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo sobre Hermione. Espero que lo disfrutes ^^.

**Bien, continúo la historia desde que Hermione llega a su casa al final del cuarto capítulo. ^_^**

Hermione entró por la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras; su madre la seguía con la mirada preocupada por la expresión de tristeza que había en su cara.

Hermy llegó a su habitación, revoleó la mochila en el suelo y se tiró en la cama sin hacer. Se sentía engañada por su propia inteligencia. ¿Cómo podía haberle fallado así? ¡Y encima la tonta de Jessica lo había hecho bien!

- ¡Hermione, baja, la comida ya está lista! – gritó su madre.

- No tengo hambre – respondió Hermione.

- Sí que la tienes, si no, haré que la tengas – amenazó su madre.

- Va, ya voy.

Hermione bajó hasta la cocina, se sentó y esperó a que su madre sirviera la comida. Cuando lo hizo, empezó a comer silenciosamente. Su madre seguía mirándola.

- ¿No me cuentas nada de lo que has hecho hoy? – preguntó su madre.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Hermione despistada.

- Que qué has hecho hoy en la escuela.

- ¡Ah, eso! Nada interesante, lo de siempre.

- Sé que te ha pasado algo, Hermione, puedes contármelo.

- No me ha pasado nada.

- Sí, nunca llegas con esa cara del colegio. Cuéntamelo.

Su madre siguió insistiendo una y otra vez. No le quedó más remedio que contar que se había equivocado y que una niña tonta, no.

- ¿Ése es el problema? – preguntó su madre.

- Sí – respondió Hermione -, ése es el problema.

- No es nada grave, cariño – dijo su madre sonriéndole.

- Sí que lo es, ¡la profe me regañó después porque me despisté! – exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

- Ya. Venga, no te deprimas por eso. Entiendo que te haya sentado tan mal haberte equivocado y que te hayan reñido, pero verás que mañana no te dirá nada nadie, de hecho, ni se acordarán.

- Sí que se acordarán. Hasta me pareció que se alegraron cuando vieron mi error.

- A todo el mundo le pasa alguna vez, Hermione. Recuerda también que son más mayores que tú.

- Aaaagh, eso fue lo que me dijeron Prado y Juncal.

- Pues tienen razón, sólo fue un pequeño fallo. Ve a hacer los deberes y estudia mucho para que mañana la profesora vea que te sabes todo y que no te equivocarás más.

Su madre se fue a trabajar y Hermione, arriba. Ordenó primero la habitación y luego se sentó en el escritorio. Sacó la agenda, estuche y el libro de matemáticas de la mochila.

_Página 115, actividades 1, 2 y 3_

_1. Resuelve las siguientes divisiones de dos cifras:_

_a) 14578 : 12 b) 78543 : 15_

- Aaayy, qué difícil – suspiró Hermy -. Y encima nadie me puede ayudar. Bueno, pasamos a la número 2. Vaya, pues hacemos el problema número 3. A ver: Juan tiene no sé cuantos caramelos y tiene que repartirlos entre tal número de amigos…Aaagh, no le encuentro ni sentido. ¿Qué hago?

Miró a su alrededor a ver si había algo que la ayudara a pesar de que sabía que no. Su mirada se detuvo en una calculadora: podía usarla y así se aseguraría un 10. Pero no, eso era hacer trampa.

- Bueno, sólo por esta vez. No volveremos a hacerlo, Hermione, ¿sí? – dijo hablando sola -. ¡Esto me está afectando! ¡Voy a hacer trampas y encima estoy hablando sola!

-"No, no hablas sola, solo con la Hermy mala que hay dentro de ti, tranquila, no pasará nada porque una vez no hagas el bien" – dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

- No debería ver tantas películas porque dentro de nada acabaré imaginándome a dos Hermiones, una en cada hombro vestida de demonio y de ángel – volvió a pensar en voz alta.

Siguió intentando hacer las actividades hasta que cuando llevaba 2 horas lo dejó por imposible. Diría en clase que no lo entendía y que se lo explicaran otra vez, pero se pondría en ridículo de nuevo.

- ¡Hola, Hermione! – gritó su padre en la planta de abajo - ¡Ya estoy aquí!

- ¡Hola, papá! – dijo ella bajando corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó John.

- Pues estoy haciendo los deberes, pero…

- ¿Pero? – insistió él.

- Pero no sé hacerlo – admitió ella avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, ¡yo te ayudaré!

- ¿Sí?

- Venga, vamos ya antes de que se haga tarde.

Pasaron juntos toda la tarde y al final Hermione, después de muchos "sigo sin entender; creo que ya lo he pillado; ahs y ohs", por fin aprendió a hacer las actividades.

- ¡Gracias, papá! – dijo ella cuando terminador.

- De nada, hija – respondió él.

Fue corriendo a su habitación y mientras preparaba la mochila para el día siguiente, pensaba "se van a enterar, mañana verán quién es Hermione Granger"

Al día siguiente se levantó ilusionada y al mismo tiempo asustada por si sus compañeros se acordaban de lo que había pasado ayer en clase de matemáticas.

- ¡Vaya! Hola, Hermione – saludaron Prado, Juncal y Nieves.

- Hola, chicas – saludó ella también.

- Espero que estés mejor y que hayas sabido hacer los deberes – comentó Juncal.

- Eran difíciles – siguió Nieves.

- Qué va, cualquiera podría hacerlos – dijo Prado.

- Claro que sí, con lo que nos enseñó ayer Hermione en clase – dejó caer Jessica que pasaba por allí – ¡Ay, no, que se equivocó!

Y empezó a reírse ella sola mientras las otras tres se esforzaban por no estallar en carcajadas. Después, contagió la risa a los niños que había alrededor.

- ¡Eh! Sólo fue un fallo – se indignó Hermy.

- Verdad, verdad – coincidió Juncal – tienes razón, no es motivo de risa.

- ¡Te estás riendo! – exclamó Hermione.

- Me río pero no de ti, sino de lo que acaba de decir…eh…Carlitos – dijo atropelladamente Juncal - ¿a que sí, Carlitos?

- ¿El que? ¡Ah, ya! – dijo Carlitos comprendiendo -. Sí, es que he visto a dos perros peleándose por un regaliz cuando salí de mi casa. ¡Jajajajaja!

- Ya – murmuró Hermione.

- Bueno, vámonos a clase, Hermione – le susurró Nieves – llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa.

Entraron corriendo en clase y se sentaron. La profesora llegó al poco tiempo.

- Bien, buenos días a todos – saludó –. Espero que hayáis hecho las actividades que os mandé y que estéis empezando a estudiar para el examen.

- ¿Qué examen? – preguntó Carlitos.

- El que vamos a hacer ahora mismo para ver si os habéis puesto las pilas sin excepción, es decir, TODOS, ¿verdad que sí, Hermione?

- Sí, sí – respondió en voz baja.

- Así me gusta – dijo la profesora satisfecha -. Ahora traedme las libretas y luego empezad a hacer las cuentas y los problemas que voy a copiar en la pizarra. Intentaré tenerlos corregidos antes del recreo.

-"¡Rata vieja!" – pensó Carlitos.

-" Será…" - esta vez fue Nieves

-"¡Cómo se atreve!" – exclamó mentalmente Juncal.

-"¡Qué fácil!" – pensó Hermione alegre.

-"La sabelotodo sonriendo por tener un examen" – los pensamientos pertenecían a Prado -. "Es para ir y borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara. En fin, no va a saber hacerlo"

- "Cuando llegue a casa tengo que pintarme las uñas"- pensó Jessica -. "Ayer gané a Hermione en la pizarra y mañana la ganaré con mis uñas. Hay que empezar a arreglarse pronto para que a los 13 años no te pille demasiado tarde".

Media hora antes del recreo la profesora empezó a decir las notas.

- Carlos 7; Juncal 8; Prado 6,5; Nieves 7,5; Jessica 4; Hermione 9. Vaya, Hermione, hemos vuelto a estudiar.

Hermione salió feliz al recreo; ¡había aprobado! ¡A pesar de hablar sola no estaba tan loca! Jessica estaba llorando por su suspenso.

-" Se lo tiene merecido por meterse conmigo!" pensó, y empezó a buscar a las demás -. ¡Ah si están allí con todos los demás!

Se fue hacia ellos pero vio que estaban susurrando, así que decidió esperar y escuchar.

- ¡Otra vez ha vuelto a las andadas! – gritó Prado enfadada.

- ¡Ha durado tan poco! – exclamó Juncal.

- ¡Pero nunca tendrá las uñas tan bonitas como las mías! – dijo Jessica entre lágrimas.

- Hay que planear algo – dijo maliciosamente Prado.

A Hermione se le cambió la cara. ¿Pero que estaban diciendo? ¡Querían fastidiarla!

- No sé, a nosotros Hermione nos cae bien – dijeron Carlitos y Nieves al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó engreído un niño.

- ¡Sí! Ninguno de nosotros os va a ayudar a hacerle daño – contestó Nieves.

- ¡Pues fuera los dos! Está claro que lo que hace uno lo hace el otro – dijeron todos.

Carlitos y Nieves se fueron. Hermione se relajó un poco, pero los demás siguieron criticándola y volvió a enfurecerse.

-"Serán…" – pensó – "debería venir un grupo de saltamontes y subirse encima de todos y mientras corren, caerse en un charco lleno de barro, lo malo es que no hay ninguno...

Y siguió pensando otras barbaridades que podrían pasarles, pero unos gritos la interrumpieron. Un montón de saltamontes se subían encima de todos, que corrían, pero en sus prisas por huir cayeron en un charco de barro lleno de gusanos, un charco que antes no había. Luego chocaron contra los árboles y recibieron cada uno un golpe de un balón de baloncesto.

- Increíble – dijo Hermione asombrada mientras los seguía con la mirada-. Ha pasado todo lo que he pensado. ¡Bah, casualidad! También quiero que Carlitos le regale un ramo de margaritas a Nieves, por ser los dos tan buenos y gustarse, de las que hay donde estaban los demás. ¡Vaya! Están pisoteadas, qué coraje.

Y pasó la mano por las margaritas destrozadas; inmediatamente empezaron a crecer de nuevo mucho más grandes que antes y de miles de colores diferentes.

- ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! – exclamó alarmada -. Sólo espero que nadie me haya visto.

Y se marchó corriendo de allí.

**Aquí termina el 5º capítulo. Espero que haya gustado a todos y dejen algún review. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos! Bye!!!**


End file.
